marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Pryde (Earth-25158)
| Relatives = Kate (mother); Piotr (father); Chrissie (sister); Logan (adopted father) | Universe = Earth-25158 | BaseOfOperations = Sentinel Territories, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = United Doomstates | Creators = Marguerite Bennett; Mike Norton | First = Years of Future Past Vol 1 1 | Death = Years of Future Past Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The son of Kate Pryde and Peter Rasputin, Cameron was born shortly before the Mutant Control Act led to all surviving mutants being interned in camps under the order of Baron Robert Kelly. As Kate was taken away by Sentinels, Logan (aka Wolverine) got Cameron to safety and raised him as his own son. Logan never told Cameron the truth about his parents, and remained ambiguous about his mother. Cameron was trained as a hunter by Logan, growing up in the wilds of the Sentinel Territories. When he was roughly 17, Cameron and Logan met the surviving X-Men after they led a successful escape from the camps. Cameron grew close to his younger sister, Chrissie Pryde, although they didn't know of their relationship at the time. It wasn't until Sentinels attacked Angel's Centrum that Kate let it slip who Cameron's real parents were. The X-Men's mission upon their escape was ironically to save the life of Baron Kelly. Rachel Summers had uncovered information that a Sentinel had been infected with a virus that would cause it to run amok and target Kelly. The X-Men hoped that a public showing of the new generation of mutants, Cameron and Chrissie, fighting to save Kelly's life despite his politics would lead to reform and the end of the Mutant Control Act. Even after evidence made it appear that Kelly was deliberately targeting himself in order to blame mutant kind, the plan remained the same. Not all X-Men were on the same page, however. They soon learned that Magneto and Rachel had modified the Sentinel's virus to also target Chrissie and Cameron. They intended to martyr the young mutants as a rallying point against the Mutant Control Act. By this point, Cameron had had enough of mutant politics. He believed mutants were an evolutionary dead end that had plagued humanity and needed to be pruned from the gene pool. As the last generation of mutants, he thought that he and Chrissie needed to attack Kelly, making the final push necessary to eradicate mutant kind. Cameron attacked Kelly on Air Force One, but Chrissie remained an idealist and attacked her brother. As Lockheed spirited Kelly to safety, Chrissie made the sacrifice of killing Cameron in the hopes that "good" mutants standing up against "evil" mutants would make their point for the greater good. | Powers = * Merging: Cameron is able to enter physical objects on contact, flowing passively through their molecular structure, and then exiting from any contiguous point of the object. This allows him to travel or relocate rapidly by moving through uniform structures. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Because of the circumstances of his birth and raising, Cameron's last name is actually something of a question mark. ** If he was born before the camps, he may have received an official birth certificate and last name. His sister Christina Pryde used her mother's last name but, as the son of Peter Rasputin and Kate Pryde, Cameron could potentially be either a Rasputin or Pryde. ** Having been raised by Wolverine as his son, however, Cameron might have thought his name was Cameron Logan or just "Cameron", as this version of Wolverine never apparently uncovered his origin as James Howlett. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Rasputin Family Category:Pryde Family Category:Intangibility Category:Camouflage Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Logan Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Howlett Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers